In an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme, it is possible to use a relay node RN connectable to a radio base station DeNB (Doner eNB) through a Un interface.
The relay node RN is configured to perform radio communication with the radio base station DeNB via the Un interface, and perform radio communication with a mobile station UE via a Uu interface.